Drabbles from the Castle Halls
by Element's Sole Protector
Summary: Still not completely set on the title. Basically: I challenge myself to write thirty different HP pairings. I'll do something like this for Final Fantasy 12 and Star Ocean 3 as well.
1. Grown on Me: Ron and Luna

So it begins. I'm challenging myself to write 30 (yes, that is _treinta_) HP pairings. As of today I have nine completed, and am finishing the tenth. I don't own any of these people, but this should be fun.

* * *

"You've never believed a word I printed in Daddy's _Quibbler_," Luna reminded her guest, pulling her nightgown and robe on tighter around her thin shoulders. "So why the sudden interest in how I'm doing?"

"It wasn't _sudden_," Ron protested, flushing, "not _really_--"

"I haven't seen you in ten years, Ronald Weasley. Where have you _been?_"

"Come closer," he whispered teasingly, "and I'll tell all."


	2. Settling: Neville and Ginny

"You only want _me_ now because you can't have the hero!"

"Well that's an awfully _cruel_ way to talk," Ginny shouted, tears in her eyes, "when you consider the fact that that _hero_ was your best friend!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Neville shot back. When she did not answer immediately, he lent his voice to an enraged, betrayed howl. "I wasn't chosen by Voldemort nineteen years ago, fine, but I _will not_ be the one you 'settled' for! I love you, but I _won't_ be used--_mmmpphhh!_"

She had stomped over and kissed him then, fiery red locks and all, because talking all the time drove her insane.

"Well...deal...with...it..." she managed to gasp in between. "You'll...just...have to...settle for me...then..."


	3. Open Up: Snape and Lily

"Happy birthday, Lily," he said, as shyly as would a first year, and handed her the necklace he'd saved up four years' worth of coin to buy especially for her. It was beautiful. It was thoughtful. It was very, _very_ expensive. She had to like it. --What if she _didn't like it?_

"Severus!" the redhead squealed, and hugged him around the waist--blushing and trying to laugh at the same time, Severus latched the necklace into place around her neck for her. "It's so _beautiful_! It's just _wonderful_! _Thank_ you!"

"It was nothing," he tried to assure her, pushing nervously away--she would notice if his face started to color anymore, since he was so pale already.

Lily gave him one of those looks that he _loved_, one that reached down deep into his soul. Green eyes gazed shrewdly into darker ones--infinitely darker ones.

"You know, Sev," she said thoughtfully, smile widening, "if you'd just open _up_ to people more, like the way you did now, I wouldn't be the only one who could always see the good in you..."

"Maybe," he replied quietly, sincerely, "but you're the only one I need to see it."


	4. Unattainable: Harry and Cho

During what he now called their 'fleeting chase' of a relationship, Harry reflected, it had always felt like _he_ was the one making the great strides, the one battling dragons and merpeople and other boys to catch the rare, ever-fleeting glimpse of Cho Chang's smile, or a quickly-hidden blush if he was lucky. And life with her after Cedric Diggory had been something else altogether.

Not that he didn't like _fighting for_ someone he really, really, _really_ liked--had liked, but he had enough hero-roleplaying time with Voldemort; he didn't need it anywhere else.

Perhaps if Cho had really, really, _really_ liked him in return, she would have knocked off her I'm-on-a-pedestal-Harry, come-and-reach-for-me routine. It had gotten very old very fast, and Harry soon knew that he was fighting a losing battle. If only she'd stepped down from the pedestal just _once_, Harry thought now. Ah well...


	5. Safe: Ernie and Hannah

Warning! This particular chapter is definitely rated Teen or higher for...erm...excessive kissing? ...Yes, and some other implied things that don't actually happen.

* * *

"Oh, if they _knew_ we were doing this..." Hannah breathed.

Ernie kissed her neck, over and over again in the same place, breathing fast. "We'd be banned from the Prefects' Bathroom...we'd have to give our badges back...there goes our chances of being Head Boy and Girl together..."

Hannah returned his fire with heat of her own, kissing back. She had loved him for _such_ a long time now. "And who _cares_, Ern?"

"Erm...us?"

"_I_ don't," Hannah whispered, sitting in his lap, "not as much anymore." She buried her head sleepily in his shoulder. They had been snogging for quite a while, after all. "I'm tired of people looking at us like--like we're _predictable_, like they _know_ us, like 'Oh look, it's Ernie and Hannah--we know _they're_ not up to anything'. They think we're so _safe_. Ooooh, one day I want us to show _them_ 'safe', Ernie!"

"Ah, the trials of being a Hufflepuff," Ernie sighed, then moved so that he faced his girlfriend.

"...Look at this! Two very tired, comfortable prefects are on their common room couch, in each other's arms. ...I think we both know what the _safe, predictable_ Hannah and Ernie would do. But what should _we_ do, sweetheart?"


	6. Underappreciated: Cedric and Hermione

He met her in the library one day, feverishly looking for books that both would help her with her homework and Ron's and aid Harry in the Triwizard Tournament, no doubt. A soft "Ahem" to clear his throat captured Hermione's attention perfectly.

"Yes?"

"You know," Cedric began gently, hoping she would not misinterpret him, "I've watched you for a few months in here, and I can't help but think that you're a bit overworked."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, but didn't ask him to leave her alone. That was good. "You should have seen me last year then."

He laughed easily and genuinely--she liked that. "I'm serious, though--Hermione, right? Yeah--I know you love those boys and all, but you've got to admit, they work you too hard, too much. And they just _expect_ you to do everything again and again for them, without even asking you if you would beforehand, because you've sacrificed your time a hundred times before--I've watched you. You're underappreciated, I'd say..."

Cedric broke off there. He looked, Hermione thought with a private laugh, surprised to have said as much as he had.

She put on her 'teacher's tone'. "And what do _you_ want or expect of me, then, Mr. Diggory?"

"Nothing! I...came to ask if you might _like_ to sacrifice your time and go for a walk with me--let the boys finish their own work for a change."

Hermione smiled and closed the thick tome in front of her, standing to join him.

"I would love to."


	7. Keep a Secret: Sirius and Lily

They broke the kiss quickly, checking neighborhood corridors and hiding spots to make sure they had no witnesses, and thus were quite alone.

"Remember, _don't tell James_," Lily hissed, straightening her robes. "I don't think he'll really understand, even if we _did_ tell him about the dare. Can you keep a secret from your best friend?"

She scampered off before hearing the answer, as if she already knew it, headed for the Gryffindor common room. Sirius stood alone, still in the shadows, watching her go.

"Yeah, I can," he said softly, touching the place their lips had collided with his fingers.


	8. Easy: Ron and Lavender

He liked it because it was simple. After the messiness of relationships with..._other_ women, it was nice to have a Lavender around once in a while. She could rub Ron's feet while he talked, and laugh at every clever thing he said. Oh, and their _kisses_...there was something wonderful in those as well.

He didn't know what Lavender saw in him, or in her relationship with him. Ron hoped that she too saw how easy, how _convenient_ they were together, and would not try to ruin that with girl-talk like how they should think about 'commitment'. Easy was good, easy was preferable. You shouldn't need to think to love, after all...

Right?


	9. Traditional: Draco and Pansy

It was expected, of course. Two prominent families, both Slytherins for as far back as any of them could remember. It was destined, especially with the daily loss and sullying of pure blood, that eventually the Malfoys and the Parkinsons would marry into each other's circles. The only question up until now had been_ when_.

It was so expected, so traditional within families of pure blood when it came to arranging and planning for their childrens' futures, that it would have surprised few to learn that Draco and Pansy, having already been informed of their future marriage, sat discussing it rationally, calmly, almost _excitedly_ in the Slytherin common room.

"How old d'you think we'll be?" Pansy wondered. They were lying oddly close together for twelve year-olds, or she was--her had was on his shoulder, and she was waiting on him to take the hint and start stroking her hair as she frequently did his.

"They'll lock us together the second we're of age," Draco replied lazily, smoothly--the topic did not interest him much.

Pansy gave him an injured look.

"I don't think they're putting us in chains, Draco..." she said softly.

"Wha--oh--I didn't say that!" he replied, too hastily. "Th-that's...not what I meant, Pansy..."

He put one hand on her head and moved it back and forth--_close enough to what I wanted, if a bit crude._

"Of course not, Draco," Pansy whispered wistfully, smiling.


	10. In Common: Harry and Luna

(wipes away sweat) My last one of the day! I'm officially a third into this weirdly addicting little fic.

* * *

"We've always seen eye-to-eye," Harry said, when the last of the teasers had run off. "Why'd you think that I _wouldn't_ stick up for you?"

"No, that's the thing," Luna replied, laughing. "In all the time I've known you, there's always been an understanding between us that I've never had with anyone else--not even Ginny or my House mates--we had _something_ in common, I knew that much, but I didn't know that you really believed in my Wrackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks--that _that_ was our common factor."

"It wasn't. It never has been."

"Ah." Luna actually blushed for a moment. "Then...really...what _was?_"

Harry laughed too and put his arm around her, leading her in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. "Well, we could be normal together, and everyone else would just think we were 'acting odd'. That was an attraction. We could be ourselves, and no one would realize. They would think we were just two silly-acting close friends. And I would always know that there was more to it." He leaned down and touched his nose to hers. "...Would you?"


	11. Promise: Cho and Cedric

I'm _still_ having trouble with a title! Suggestions...?

Oh, two things: 1) Yes, this is set before Cedric died, and 2) For whatever reason, I forgot his mother _is_ still living in book-canon, even if she isn't shown in movie-canon, so I killed her when Cedric was about fourteen or fifteen. Sorry, Cedric. I guess that's why this is fanfiction, yes?

* * *

"They're beautiful, Cedric. I can't thank you enough."

The golden jewel earrings glittered in Cho's ears just as brightly as the stars above. She smiled at Cedric, and he beamed back at her.

"Anything for my Yule Ball princess," he said. "I saw them on the first or second Hogsmeade weekend and thought they were perfect for you."

She was, as always, flattered by his kindness and generosity, two qualitites that were sadly lacking in other boys his age or hers.

"Why would you get something so expensive for me?" she blurted despite herself, then blushed and hastily amended her statement. "I'm two years behind you, after all. Aren't there... others...who attract your attention as well?"

Cedric crossed his legs and turned to look her straight in her brown eyes. This would be the most sensitive explanation he'd ever given anyone for anything.

"A few years back, before my mother...passed, she asked me to go for a walk with her. When we were alone, she taught me several things she'd never told me before--about how fragile a person's heart is when they first fall in love, how honesty really _is_ the best policy, among other things, and told me never to toy with a girl's emotions; and she taught me that I alone, not anyone else, not even her and Dad, would know when I'd found 'the one'. She made me promise that when I found 'the one' I wouldn't ever let them go, just like she'd done with Dad. And she said 'If she likes you too, and you're sure of her, give her something special--it doesn't have to be expensive or bought--and have the both of you promise yourselves to the other'. And I have always remembered what she said, even to this day.

"...So you see, Cho, the price of the earrings didn't at all bother me...my heart is really the promise I'm making to you. Two years will go by fast, you'll see, and then we can be together again."

"Promise?" Cho whispered excitedly, tearfully--one hand fingered an earring, and the other held one of Cedric's shaking hands.

"I promise. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

They kissed then, at the top of the Astronomy Tower and the border between earth and heaven, while the stars twinkled enchantingly above.


	12. Inadequate: Remus and Tonks

Hey, guys! (beckons over) Here come some _canon pairings_!

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Tonks asked her husband. "You've been in a funk all week."

"I'm perfectly fine." This was said in a werewolf-esque growl, through his teeth.

"You snapped at Harry recently. You love Harry. You _never_ snap at him."

Remus grunted, but said nothing.

Tonks sighed. "You know," she said to both herself and him as an awkward silence came and went, "I thought I'd _like_ having a peaceful house the week after my honeymoon--nice and quiet--and yet..."

"I'm not good enough for you!" Remus burst out at last; miserably, he buried his head in one hand.

"Oh, _Merlin_," Tonks groaned. "Not this again."

"Don't you shove me off," Remus snarled. "We're hardly alike--past our intellectual brightness and liking for pranks, there's naught else. As for differences--you're young, I'm young no longer--you're an Auror and your employers are the reason I'm _un_employed--you're playful, I'm serious--you can be whomever you want to be _whenever_ you want, and I will always be the same person--you have money and I'm dirt-poor--I have horrors no one should know of in my past, while your past and future are clean and pure--need I say more? It's obvious that I can't be an equal partner for y--"

Tonks silenced him with a finger.

"Enough. Now _I_ get to speak.

"Remus, you have always been good enough for me--the _best thing_ for me. I never cared if you were a werewolf or a vampire or a boggart or banshee--you were, and are, _Remus_. I've loved you for a very, very long time, and your low self-esteem is not going to get in the way of that, not now that I've finally convinced you to marry me!"

She bent down now to stroke his cheek. "And, anyway, I married you _because_ you were so different from me. You have to admit, if I'd married a Mr. Tonks, someone just like me, I'd be _exhausted_ by now. Death would part our marriage very quickly..."

Remus laughed for the first time in a long time.


	13. Bad Dream: Harry and Ginny

Harry's own scream tore him from sleep and led him into Ginny's arms. She had already been awake.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry, dear...wake up properly...it's all okay...I'm here with you. You're not alone."

He stirred to more awareness and buried his head in her mane of red hair. She pulled his face around to hers and kissed him; but it didn't take long to notice that he was shuddering while he kissed her. She pulled reluctantly away, though, only for him to whimper in protest.

"Just a dream," she soothed. "Nothing more. Was it one of _him_ again?"

Harry nodded mutely. He sensed that it would hurt to talk just now.

Ginny frowned. Gradually, she kissed his cheek and pulled on his arms, whispering: "Lie back down. Go back to sleep. I'm here with you, next to you, just like always. No one will hurt you-- I'll protect you."

"I don't need that," he said softly at last. His face and messy hair (now messier from tossing and turning) were sweating. "I'm just battling phantoms now...I'm all right." Then he smiled. "But...can I still take you up on the 'cuddling' part of the deal?"


	14. Last Dance: Ron and Hermione

"Graduation's coming up."

"Mmmmm."

He was shifting awkwardly in his seat. She was absorbed in a book, as always, sitting just in front of the fire, twirling a lock of her hair in two fingers in the nervous habit that Ron loved.

"I was just thinking..."

"Yes, Ron?" Some Muggle author named Charles Dickens was calling to her, and putting off her inbred answer was very irritating.

"The--our graduation's going to also have a ball this year, so..."

"And? So?"

"I thought that this time I wouldn't make the same mistakes as I did before. --Please, Hermione, go with me to the ball?"

Hermione looked up at him then, and then beamed after her initial blank shock had become pleasant surprise and well-deserved relief. He'd caught on at _last_.

"Of course I will, Ron. --Now, really, if you'll excuse me..."

"--Oh, of course!"

Her book awaited, after all.


	15. Different than I Thought: James and Lily

(laughs ruefully) Wow, I know my hits and/or visitors probably skyrocketed when I posted canon pairings for the first time...and here's _another_ to keep you interested! ...I must really like pairing Lily off. This isn't the last time she appears.

Guess what? The journey I don't own is halfway done. Fifteen down and fifteen to go!

* * *

James couldn't help but glow inwardly when Lily laughed at _another_ of his jokes. Wow, he really had it today. The urge to pat himself on the back was overwhelming.

"James," Lily giggled. "I can't really _believe_ some of the stuff you've done in and out of this castle over the years...it's astounding, really...frightening...makes me wonder how we were all able to go safely to sleep at night..."

"But you knew about some of our Marauder stunts before we ever pulled them off!"

"That didn't mean I always _believed_ you when you ranted on about some new plan!"

James pretended to pout and sulk. Lily half-ignored him, green eyes sparkling.

"You're a different person than I thought you'd be," she went on, changing the subject, resting her head in his lap. "Very different. Still stuck-up James Potter, of course, but...nicer. More sensitive to others."

"I was always sensitive to Sirius, and Remus, _and_ Peter, _and_ **you**..."

"I _mean_ you're nicer to everyone else."

"That's the you in me," James informed her, so happy that he was ignoring her usual jabs at him. They were an essential part of their relationship, he had realized, and he didn't know what it would be like without them. They kept him humble, after all.

Lily gave him a hopeful look. "Maybe you should bring your Lily Evans out more often."

"Your wish is my command, O Goddess."


	16. Secret Lovers: Draco and Ginny

They often had to meet at night, or in deserted corridors, or out on the grounds before curfew. Their best 'snogging spot' became theirs when Ginny remembered the wonderful use to which the Room of Requirement could now be put. Now they spent a lot of time in differently-decorated rooms of their choice, usually doing the same thing each time they met.

"Wait a moment," Ginny said after their latest snogging session was over and Draco's hand was on the door. "Something's been bothering me lately..."

Draco returned to her side and began to stroke her red hair. The color and texture were what had first attracted him to her. "And that is...?"

"I've been wondering how long our...relationship...is going to last."

He raised one blond eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, because... we must have snogged thousands of times since the New Year, but not once--never _once_--in public. Everything about us is private, in the shadows, covered up. --I don't like hiding, Draco. I know I agreed that this is different, but... ever since I was a little girl I wanted to always be noticed. I don't really _care_ what the other Gryffindors and Slytherins say about us--_I'm_ pureblood, so the Slytherins shouldn't have a problem in theory--and I don't care that your family's rich and connected and mine...isn't. I don't _care_, Draco! I want _you_. And I've wanted you for a long time."

Draco smiled thinly.

"I was going to say that our _relationship_ can last as long as we both want it to--since I don't care what anyone besides you thinks of it either, and all. Sound good, Miss Spotlight?"

He could be so kind sometimes. Cheeky, yes; dark, yes; caustic, yes; but kind.


	17. Not Quite Studying: Harry and Hermione

Their books lay abandoned on the table farthest from Madam Pince's desk, just as a precaution. But luckily for them, Madam Pince was dozing, her head on her desk, buried in a reference book she'd gotten from a bookshelf twenty shelves high.

Harry and Hermione, meanwhile, were kissing in the furthest back corner, her hands around his waist, his hands in her hair. He broke off sometimes to mutter teasing things in her closest ear, and she giggled and blushed in response, or smacked his shoulder--then they would stop speaking and listen intently for Madam Pince. If she caught them snogging, that was one thing--if she caught them snogging while sitting on some of her precious books, well, _that_ was another thing altogether.

"Time to go," Hermione whispered a short time later, and they put away all the books they'd pulled out when they were actually studying. Then, hand in hand, they slipped out of the library and headed back toward their common room.

"I was right after all, you know," Harry said when they reached the Fat Lady, breaking the long silence.

"Right about _what_?" Hermione hissed, more amused than annoyed. She'd never cut quite so close to breaking curfew before she and Harry had taken up their new...hobby.

Harry gave her his 'duh' sideways look. "Well--I mean--that was _loads_ better than studying..."


	18. One Big Chess Game: Albus and Minerva

He was pouring over papers again, parchment covered with plans and symbols and diagrams for the coming day that only he understood. And, of course, he was also worrying about how many people he would see alive after tomorrow's certain carnage. His head was in one hand, the fingers of which were massaging his forehead.

"Albus," she called softly, so as not to startle him. "You've done all you could tonight. Come to bed."

He paused, stood as though to obey her, but instead settled into a frenzy of pacing; Minerva put her hands crossly on her hips.

"I'm not leaving until you're at my side. Unless you and I rest, we'll be of no use to anyone tomorrow."

"...I couldn't agree more--however, I'm sure _you_ would agree that it is impossible to sleep when your mind is full of thoughts that won't settle."

Minerva sighed. When Albus paused in his pacing, she went to him and put her arms around his waist from behind; as he turned from facing the window, startled, she let her head rest on his nearest shoulder, on some of his long silver hair. Her dark hair tickled his ear.

"Your chess game is at a standstill, love. Leave it for now, and come with me..."

Her voice disarmed him; but it did not keep him from giving her an injured look. "You know I don't like it when anyone says that, Minerva."

"I hurt your feelings.... I'm so very sorry, Albus. That was insensitive of me."

He nodded absently; his blue eyes were busy boring into her gray ones. "...I was always concerned, you know... more than most people believed a leader ought to be. But I never have cared what those people said or thought. If I could shield everyone tomorrow from harm, keep them all safe...if there was _any_ way I could keep all of them alive..."

"You would do it." She gazed intently back. "I know."

They stood close together for a while, looking out the window at the brightly-lit grounds. There was a full moon tonight. After a long silence, Albus shifted so that he was facing Minerva and touched his lips to hers. Their kiss was quiet and frightened and tender; he broke it before she was ready to. Fawkes sang a somber trill in the corner.

"I'm scared of what tomorrow holds for us," he whispered in her ear.

"What will come will come," she soothed, and kissed him again to ease his palpable nerves. "Now, are you ready to come with me and get some sleep?"

"...Yes." Albus hesitated once more, then nodded before he could change his mind; Minerva took his arm and led him to their bedroom before his fears could invade her mind's eye as well. At least, she thought as he smiled at her, they were guaranteed this one more night together.


	19. Quidditch Practice I: Fred and Katie

To one of my good reviewers, _You Know Who_: You may not have known this, but my friend was alluding to Emerson's Wall of Shame because we have both read it, and know who the quotes are from, and think they're hilarious despite his conflicting opinion with mine. We actually used to quote it for a while the year before last. He was just bringing our "quoting days" back. The "real cause of the Civil War" quote is from the Harmony bashing edition. It's the little mini-video, remember?

(sighs) Severus may have done the deed, but I believe it was Draco's fault in the first place. Fancy yourself a murderer, do you, Draco?

Oh, and... my friend was also teasing me because he knows how offended I was when I first decided to jump into the Harmony-bashing version of the revered Wall of Shame. (giggles self-consciously) I'm a big Harry/Hermione fan, you see.

On with the show!

* * *

"Fred Weasley," Katie shouted over the howling wind, strugging to stay put on her swaying broom, "I swear, I don't care that we've got a match with Ravenclaw in three days, I don't care that we're twenty feet in the air at least and one fall could mean certain death or defacing, _if you hit one more Bludger my way_--!"

Fred, to everyone else's surprise, abandoned his new "contribution" to their practice and flew over so that he could whisper unheard into Katie's ear. His blazing red hair made an excellent screen.

"Just trying to get your attention," he said easily in the voice so like and so unlike his twin's. Then a note of mock seriousness came into said voice. "Now... Katie, I've been hearing some disturbing things floating around..."

"That you had a part in starting, I'm sure," Katie replied, and Fred found himself laughing at someone other than George--and **liking** it.

He waved a casual hand. "Not this time. You see... people have been saying that me inviting Angelina to the Yule Ball was some way to get back at you, even though you'd found a partner first, mind..."

"Oh?" She spoke coolly. The Yule Ball was a sensitive subject for them both.

"I wanted you to know that...well, I _would_ have asked you first, if you hadn't gone to every other bloke _except_ me and found...whoever that turned out to be."

She blushed openly, was startled. She had expected the opposite comment from him. "Oh."


	20. Quidditch Pitch II: George and Angelina

And here is the _other_ twin, in the same year! Twenty pairings down, ten to go!

Ah... this is actually called _Quidditch Practice II: George and Angelina_, but I had to alter the name because it wouldn't fit. Crap.

* * *

"_I_ don't know how Oliver managed to put up with you two," Angelina grumbled just loud enough for George to hear. They were in the Gryffindor changing room, quite far apart, getting ready to return to the castle as the rest of the team, even George's usually-inseperable twin, had already done--since she had to raise her voice for him to hear, it did not sound quite as grumpy and cross as she had wanted it to.

George, indeed, only laughed. "Oliver _loved_ us, Angelina--it was only you that went out of your way at first to stick your nose up at us and spoil all of our fun out on the pitch. You had very attractive nosehairs, dear, by the way..."

She laughed so hard that she forgot to be upset with him, and how to breathe in fresh air--she choked a moment. Regaining her usual unruffled composure was very, very difficult. "I actually really _liked_ you two."

"Oh, wonder of wonders!" George laid a hand on his heart, only half-feigning shock.

Angelina pressed on. "And I thought one or the other of you had something for me as well?" She blushed while he couldn't see it, then, all bravery gone from her.

"_Fred_," George growled--he materialized at her side in a few moments more, fully dressed. "Last year he asked you to the Ball on _purpose_, I'm sure of it--he _knew_ I was going to ask you, I tell him _everything_..."

He was obviously not quite over it.

One dark eyebrow rose. "_You_ were going to ask me to the Ball?"

"...Well, yeah."

"Then let _me_ ask _you_ now," Angelina said as her bravery returned, before she had thought it through and lost her courage again. "We're alone out here. All by ourselves. Practice is _technically_ over. Want to fly around a bit--for fun--together?"

"I don't take orders from girls, Quidditch Captains or no," George said airily. But he was smiling as he Summoned his broom.


End file.
